Absorbing Man
Absorbing Man is a character from Marvel Comics. He is an enemy of Thor and the Incredible Hulk. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kevin Levin vs Absorbing man Possible Opponents * Alucard (Hellsing) * Lobo (DC Comics) * Metamorpho (DC Comics) * Velvet Scarlatina (RWBY) * Wario (Super Mario) History Carl Creel was a boxer who used the moniker "Crusher" in his bouts, later deciding to make additional money in extortion before crossing paths with the Asgardian Loki who wanted to use him for his ends. Talked into drinking a serum, Creel attained the ability to absorb any element and turn his skin into that same material. Since then, having become genuinely indestructible, the Absorbing Man became a reoccurring opponent for Thor and other superheroes. Death Battle Info *Real Name: Carl "Crusher" Creel *Other Aliases: Rocky Davis, Lightningbolt, Greithoth: Breaker of Wills *Gender: Male *Affiliations: Titania; formerly Army of Evil, Astonishing Avengers, Frightful Four, the Hood's Illuminati, Hydra, Lethal Legion, agent of Loki, Masters of Evil, Worthy (as Greithoth), agent of They Who Wield Power *Occupation: Professional criminal; formerly professional boxer *Education: High school dropout Brought up on the streets and being of few words, Creel prefers to let his fighting skills do the talking. Creel is able to duplicate at will the physical properties of anything he touches or that touches him. He usually uses his powers to increase his strength and durability, but he also uses them sometimes to blend into his surroundings or to isolate himself from harmful effects, such as electricity. *This includes electricity, fire and other elements. *This includes absurdly powerful materials like Thor's Hammer and Captain America's Shield *The speed of this absorption can be in a fraction of a second https://youtu.be/djrxctBF-Co?t=2m59s *Healing factor (when he absorbed an inorganic material) https://youtu.be/N1eM3pcFr7o?t=35s *Can survive decapitation; if he absorbs inorganic materials then he does not need his organs to survive. https://youtu.be/N1eM3pcFr7o?t=2m30s *Superhuman strength, even without absorbing material. *Strength increases depending on the material he absorbs. *Bullet-resistant, even without absorbing material. https://youtu.be/djrxctBF-Co Weapons *Ball & Chain *Hammer of Greithoth (formerly) Feats *Considered an Omega Level threat *Frequently battles the Incredible Hulk *Can Absorb energy and magic *Absorbed Mjolnr and gained it's powers and Thor's *Can grow to the size of a skyscraper *Jumped from earth to space *Knocked Thor Girl out *Fought Quasar *Absorbed Odin's powers and became a god of Asgard *Defeated Juggernaut, Thor, Daredevil, Spider Man and the Guardians of the Galaxy. *Though he was revealed to have survived, Creel sacrificed himself to kill the Jailer, allowing the latter's prisoners (Black Bolt, Metal Master, Blinky, and Raava) to escape. *On Earth-9997, Creel, at some point, absorbed the intelligence of Ultron, allowing him to use his powers like never before and single handedly kill a majority of the Avengers. (Earth X) *On Earth-199999, Creel was one of the few humans to survive physical contact with the Inhumans' Diviner metal due to his powers, though he was momentarily petrified. (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Faults *Can be overloaded. **Failed to absorb the Hulk on multiple occasions due to the Hulk's massive Gamma power. *Can still be defeated by conventional means. His endurance has limits. *Cannot control his powers; anything he touches he absorbs, regardless of his consent. https://youtu.be/N1eM3pcFr7o?t=25s *If he discards the material he's absorbed he needs to absorb it again *Short tempered Gallery Crusher_Creel.png|Crusher Creel in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Marvel Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Absorption Users Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with a unique power Category:Angry Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Team leaders Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters